<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frantic by DarknessAndFyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133183">Frantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre'>DarknessAndFyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little look into the lives of a certain Angel with his Demon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pressed against his love; hard, hot, and heavy against his bum. Crowley ground lightly into the back of Aziraphale’s trousers, into his bum cheeks.</p>
<p>He rested his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder while he tried to gain control of his breathing. Crowley growled a low, wanton growl.</p>
<p>“I want you, I need you, my Angel.”</p>
<p>Crowley could sense Aziraphale struggling with his own composure too. Aziraphale turned and gripped onto Crowley’s hips, hard. His fingertips dug into Crowley’s hips, just bordering on painful. They moved together, each movement making them both more frantic and incoherent with lust and want.</p>
<p>Aziraphale grasped onto Crowley’s hair, at the base of his head, wrapping it around his hand, he pulled. Crowley went feral. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as Crowley pushed his way into his mouth, forcing it open with his demanding tongue.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gladly opened his mouth and their teeth clashed together in a sloppy, heated kiss. Aziraphale picked Crowley up and walked with him swiftly, into their bedroom, their love nest, their own private sanctuary. Crowley wound his arms around his husband’s strong shoulders and neck.</p>
<p>He sighed and then began to kiss Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale dropped Crowley onto the bed and stalked over him on his hands and knees. Crowley’s eyes grew larger as he took in Aziraphale’s lust filled eyes.</p>
<p>He had done that. Him, a Demon, inciting an Angel to Lust. Aziraphale dipped his head and gave Crowley the lightest of kisses to his forehead; before roughly pulling off his jacket, shirt, trousers and pretty much everything else really.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>